Life Goes On
by Alianne Cooper
Summary: Involves Kel and alot of her friends. Contains several twist in the story line and starts with assassins attacking... So read and review UPDATED CHAP 14 UP FINALLY!
1. Midnight Fight

Disclaimer none of the characters are mine. They all belong to Tamora Pierce. However, I own the plot and I like it because I find it suspenseful. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
Midnight Fight  
  
"Tobe, what are you doing here?" Neal asked with a yawn. "What time is it?"  
"Midnight, Come now," the small boy, said as he grabbed Neal's hand in his trembling one. Now that Neal looked closer he could see that Tobe was paler than a ghost.  
Neal stopped the boy and made Tobe face him. Kneeling down to look into Tobe's face Neal asked, "What's wrong Tobe? What's going on?"  
Tears rolled down Tobe's cheeks as he said, "It's Kel, she's hurt a... a... assassins,"  
Neal shocked into wakefulness, already having his breeches on, snatched up his shirt, boots, and sword. He and Tobe ran down the corridors until they finally came to Kel's door. Neal slightly ahead of Tobe threw open the door and ran into the room.  
"Kel, Kel where are you?" Neal called anxiety in his voice. Neal ran through the suite of rooms to the bedchamber.  
Tobe, now right behind Neal, pointed at the floor and said, "Look, there. Is that blood?"  
"I think it is," Neal said as he walked into the room. They had seen about ten bodies of dead assassins out in the common rooms, but here they followed the red trail around the bed. They found two more bodies lying in a pool of blood.  
Neal ran to the stiff forms lying on the cold ground. One of them was a gruff looking man who Neal pushed aside to see the other figure. Neal rolled the crumpled body over afraid of what he would find. He looked down and to his horror he found it was...Kel.  
  
A/N This is my first fanfic that I have posted so please read and review and don't worry there will be more chapters to come 


	2. Race Against The Dark God

Disclaimer Tamora Pierce owns the characters in this fanfic. I own the plot. Read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
Race Against The Dark God  
  
Neal searched Kel to find where she was bleeding. He found it cutting down her left side and a crossed her stomach. "Tobe," Neal said distractedly as he cleaned the wound, "go find my father. Tell him I need him here as quick as possible."  
"But, Kel yelled at me to fetch you right when the assassins attacked. She said Duke Baird was in a conference with the King," Tobe said frightened.  
"And I'm telling you that this requires a better healer. If you don't get my father she'll die," Neal said his temper rising. Tobe ran out of the room as Neal's green fire spread over Kel keeping her alive till Duke Baird arrived.  
Tobe knew exactly where to find Duke Baird. Kel had said, as Tobe ran to get Neal that he was in Raoul's chambers with the King, Alanna, Raoul, and Lord Wyldon. Tobe ran as fast as his legs would permit. He finally reached the meeting place and pounded furiously on the door. Raoul answered it and said, "Tobe..."  
"Duke Baird. Neal needs him. Kel is hurt. Assassins," Tobe gasped trying to catch his breath.  
"WHAT? Never mind explanations later. Baird, Neal needs your help. Kel is hurt," he hollered in to the rest of the room as Tobe started to lead the way back. Everyone in the room followed Tobe and Raoul to Kel's rooms to get some answers and to help Neal.  
Duke Baird knelt beside his son, who was pale and sweating from keeping his friend alive. Alanna pulled her former squire, Neal, away from Kel so Baird could do his work. Neal had stopped the bleeding but he had been unable to heal Kel while keeping her from the Dark God.  
Baird with his years of experience and training started to heal the long deep cut down Kel's side and a crossed her stomach, probably from a Long Sword, he thought. He could see why Neal had been unable to heal Kel while keeping her alive. She had lost too much blood for Neal, as experienced as he was, to save her. Baird however was more powerful than his son.  
He finally finished and said, "She should be fine now, but she'll sleep a while."  
  
A/N I really enjoyed typing this one up it answers some questions while leaving many to continue the story. If you enjoyed reading this and want more chapters please review. 


	3. Explanations And Guests

Disclaimer As unfortunate as it is to say I don't own any of the characters. Tamora Pierce owns them. I own the plot, which in this chapter has some little twists. Please read, review and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
Explanations And Guests  
  
Kel opened her eyes to a worried Neal leaning over her. He looked tired and slightly scared. Neal seeing she was awake said, "Thank the Gods you are alright. You have been unconscious for a week. Why did you have Tobe fetch me instead of someone closer?"  
Neal helped Kel sit up before she said, "I knew you would come as fast as possible, and that if I got hurt you could heal me. I also didn't know who had sent the assassins, so I wasn't going to get help from someone I didn't know or trust. I couldn't let Tobe get hurt either. He isn't trained, so I had him do the next most useful thing, fetch you."  
"How are you feeling?" Neal asked concerned. "You look as pale as Tobe did when he came to fetch me."  
"I'm alright, honest. My side and stomach are still hurting quite a bit, but I'm still in one piece. I think," Kel said trying not to let her face show how much pain she was in. She didn't want him to worry.  
Neal knowing Kel all too well commented, "I think I'll bring my father in to see how you are doing. Before I go get him though, what do you remember about what happened with the assassins?"  
Kel pondered a second the replied, "They came in the front door I think. I heard them so I grabbed my glaive. I knew Dom still had Jump and the sparrows from when he took them for the mini spidren hunt they were on. So I ran out into the common rooms. Tobe heard the noise and was already there. I told him to go fetch you. As Tobe was running out of the rooms I got cut slightly on the head. I killed several of the attackers as they slowly forced me towards my bedchambers."  
Kel stopped a moment to catch her breath then continued, "There was only one assassin left when I was forced into my bedchambers. I slowly backed around my bed when he attacked with a Long Sword. He cut down my left side and a crossed my stomach before I gutted him."  
"Do you remember anything else? Lord Raoul is on a search to find out who told those men to go after you," Neal said.  
"I don't remember anything else because after killing him everything went black. Then I had an odd dream. I saw you telling Tobe to go get Duke Baird. Tobe ran out of the room while your green fire spread over me. Then you leaned down and kissed me on the forehead saying, 'Everything is going to be alright, Lady Knight.' It all went black again after that," Kel said looking down to hide her slight blush from having such a silly dream.  
Kel didn't see the blush that Neal was wearing as he said, "I think I'll go get Alanna or my father to see what they can do about your side and stomach."  
Neal walked out just as his blue-eyed cousin, Dom, walked in. Dom looked at his cousin and said to Kel, "I just got back. Raoul told me what he knew. Jump and the sparrows are being looked over by Daine. She says she'll be done in about an hour. That is if they don't need any healing."  
"It's good to see you," Kel said as the fluttering in her stomach started. Why does this always happen when he's around? Why does he have to be so magnificent with those great blue eyes? Silencing her thoughts she said, "So how was your hunt for Spidrens?"  
"Oh it was much easier than other things we've done in the Own. You've been busy haven't you. I've killed over eleven men in a fight, but my Lord Raoul never let me sleep for a week," Dom said with a twinkle in his eye.  
"I suppose you were too fast to get injured, or were you shooting arrows at them from behind a rock," Kel said jokingly.  
"Dom, I must insist that you and Kel here play nice until she's better," Kel's former Knight master said from the doorway. "I know you need your fun but that's what your cousin is for."  
"Okay, then I think I will go find Meathead and irritate him," Dom replied smirking at Kel as he left the room.  
"I couldn't get any information from the bodies," Raoul said.  
"Do you have any leads at all Sir?" Kel asked quietly.  
"No, but I'll find the person who paid them, Kel," Raoul replied as he patted Kel's shoulder.  
"Raoul, you should say, 'I'll try to find the person who paid them.' With Kel having killed all the assassins, finding out who sent them will be hard even for you," Alanna said as she entered carrying a smelly mug. Neal followed her carrying a tray of food.  
"Well, Kel is a smart person. She knows what I mean," Raoul stated with a scowl.  
"Eat," Neal said setting the tray of food down on Kel's lap.  
Kel, hungry ate the meal set before her. "Now that your finished, drink this," Alanna said as Kel sniffed the putrid smelling cup. "I know it smells bad, but it will help with the pain. It will also make you sleep."  
"Are you trying to poison me?" Kel choked out after she had swallowed the disgusting concoction. The potion made her yawn as she glared at Alanna. Taking one last look around the room she fell asleep.  
  
A/N I know this took a little bit longer to post but it is longer than the other chapters. If you want this to be continued please review. Thanks so much to all you who have reviewed my previous chapters. It means so much to me. Until next the next chapter.  
  
~Krissy~ 


	4. Unexpected Occurrences

Disclaimer Tamora Pierce, my favorite author, owns all these wonderful characters. I own the plot. Please read and review.  
  
Dedicated to one of my best buds Trent for not making fun of my biography.  
Thank you very much.  
  
Wake-Robin- First off I don't know if this will be a Kel/Neal one. I haven't decided. I am writing whatever pops into my head. I also liked the kiss part that she remembered. It took me a little bit to work it in there though.  
  
rootless californian- Okay I'm not sure weather it is Kel/Neal yet. It may come out as Kel/Dom. I haven't decided yet.  
  
milky way bar- Yes I thought tragedy would even out with the fluff that will come later on.  
  
Lalasa Isran- I don't know if you will like this chapter it has more suspense in it.  
  
Lady Wolfspeaker- I wouldn't kill Kel off in the first chapter I like her too much and she's too much of a main character.  
  
Thank you so much to all of you for reviewing. Oh and a big thank you to all my friends who read my story and didn't make fun of me for it. Now to Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4  
Unexpected Occurrences  
  
The next time Kel awoke it was to find Yuki leaning over her. Before Yuki had a chance to speak Kel groaned and said, "I know you want to know what happened, but I already told Neal. Will you please ask him. I have a headache."  
Yuki normally good at hiding her emotions, in an amused voice, replied, "Neal sent me here to help you get dressed. He, Lord Raoul, Duke Baird, Alanna, Lord Wyldon, and that handsome Sergeant Domitan expect to see you at breakfast in fifteen minutes."  
Kel stared at her Yamani friend wondering why she had to taunt her about Dom. Yuki helped her get a clean pair of breeches and a loose white shirt on. Then Kel pulled a brush through her shoulder length brown hair. Pulling her boots on Kel smiled and teasingly said, "I thought you wanted Neal not his cousin." In a more serious tone she asked, "Why are Lord Wyldon and Dom coming to breakfast."  
"I suppose Lord Wyldon wants to see how you are doing. He kept checking up with you while you were Lord Raoul's squire didn't he?" Then in a mischievous voice continued, "And Sergeant Dom is probably going because he fancies you."  
Kel, having been helped up by Yuki, nearly fell when her friend said this. The fluttering in her stomach that Kel knew all to well returned as she scowled at the bold Yamani. Still glaring at Yuki Kel stated, "We are just friends. The only person who fancied me is now married to some rich young lady."  
"Of coarse you know he doesn't, how?" Yuki replied a sly glint sparkled in her eyes.  
With an exasperated sigh Kel weakly said, "I don't, but if he's going to stay in the King's Own he can't marry." Having entered the room set aside for their dining Yuki didn't answer. Kel still feeling pain from her injuries took a place at the table next to the very subject of her and Yuki's conversation. "Morning Kel," said Dom with a smile. Kel looked up into his brilliant blue eyes and felt her insides melt. "Morning to you too," Kel said. "I'm a bit out of it today, Dom, can you tell me what's got you so cheerful. Dom actually laughed at this saying, "Isn't it obvious? With you looking so much less pale, it brightens the whole room. This makes everyone more cheerful." Then pointing towards a grouchy looking Neal, he added, "That is of course with the exception of Meathead over there."  
Kel giggled, having spent her mornings during her page years with just such a grouchy Neal. "I'm surprised he's still grouchy," she commented to Dom. "I mean now that Yuki's here he should be overjoyed."  
"What are you two laughing about," Neal said annoyed as Dom and Kel burst into new fits of laughter. Just at that moment Lord Wyldon and the rest of the breakfast party came in. Kel shut up and elbowed Dom in the ribs.  
"Looks like your feeling better," Raoul said grinning.  
"Oh I am Sir," Kel said grinning too.  
The rest of the meal went as Kel thought it would. Duke Baird checked her over. Lord Wyldon and others in the group asked her questions to see if they could find any more information on her attackers.  
Kel finally finished, went out to the stables for some air. She walked into Peachblossom's stall, and decided to go for a ride. Saddling her gelding, Kel asked a servant to get her food for the ride.  
Kel rode out of the stables and into the royal forest five minutes later. She was thinking of everything that had happened. She didn't see the muscular blue-eyed man follow her, a worried look on his face.  
Kel was so deep in thought she didn't realize she was at her destination until Peachblossom stopped. He had halted at the edge of a stream in Kel's favorite small clearing. Kel dismounted shocked that she had already ridden three hours.  
Suddenly, Kel's stomach sent burning pain all through her body. The pain was so horrible it sent Kel to her knees clutching her stomach. Dom having just dismounted ran to Kel's side.  
"Kel, what is it?" Dom asked concerned. He helped Kel sit. Her face had gone extremely pale, he noticed.  
"Get the flask. It's in my packs," Kel managed while trying to keep herself from fainting. Dom ran over to Kel's horse. Peachblossom sensing Dom's urgency didn't try to bite him.  
"I got it, Kel," Dom stated rushing back to Kel, who was going steadily paler. Dom quickly opened the flask and helped Kel drink it down. The brandy helped Kel, but not enough.  
"Kel do you think you can ride? What am I saying of course you can't," Dom said unsure of what to do. Kel was burning up. "Kel, I'm going to put you on my horse. I need to get you back to the palace. I need to get you to a healer.  
Dom picked Kel up with remarkable ease. He put Kel on his horse and then mounted up behind her. "Come on Peachblossom," he called to the other horse, "we need to get Kel back." With that said he kicked his horse into a gallop Peachblossom following.  
Luckily Dom's horse had only walked on the earlier ride. Dom doubted that he could have gotten back to the palace in two hours otherwise. Once in the palace courtyards he told the servants to fetch Duke Baird. He then carefully pulled Kel down from her perch in his saddle.  
Kel blind with the pain that tormented her body was unaware of the crowd of servants that had surrounded her. "Duke Baird, Alanna, and the other palace healers rode out an hour ago for Port Caynn. There was a major attack there this morning," a bald old servant told Dom.  
"Well, then get my cousin, Sir Nealan of Queenscove," Dom replied urgency in his voice once more. Gods I hope Neal is strong enough this time to help Kel, Dom thought. Kel just can't die. I won't let the Dark God have her, not yet.  
  
A/N I'm so SORRY Kel. I didn't want to put it but I had to for the story line. Ah now I feel a little better since I got that off my chest. I didn't enjoy writing the end of this though I loved the conversations between Kel and Yuki and Kel and Dom. Those were the fun things. The next chapter will hopefully be less mean to Kel. Please go and review now. Until the next chapter.  
  
~Krissy~ 


	5. Moments To Remember

It's raining it's pouring the....sorry I just love it when it rains. I just couldn't help myself. Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters. I own the plot. Oh and sorry this took so long first I had writers block then I got grounded from the computer then my computer wouldn't work. School just started last week again after spring break and I had a lot of homework and track also started so sorry.  
  
Dedicated to my other best bud Anna for reading my chapters like fifty thousand times and for not smacking me when I was complaining about track.  
  
Okay thank yous:  
  
Wake-Robin – Thanks so much for reviewing. I think I have decided the pairing but I'm not going to give it away but it could always change.  
  
rootless californian – Thanks for reviewing Cliffhangers I always find it fun to torture my friends with them though the funny thing is I never used to be good with them.  
  
rainbow_bride – Thank you for reviewing. Okay I had some of my friends read this and told them to review so if your one of them please tell me but it's unlikely but here I am updating but it took me a while(but, but, but too many of those I'm not very creative can't you tell)  
  
ossini – Thanks for reviewing my piece If you know me please tell me even though it's unlikely. Anyway *snickers evilly* I think cliffies are so fun I feel so evil fun fun fun fun fun. Teehee sorry I just love to make suspense because I got rid of my small case of writer's block.  
  
Lady Wolfspeaker – Thanks for reviewing Yes time for mushy stuff to come in a couple chapters it will take me a little while to get up to that point though.  
  
milky way bar – Thank you for reviewing. Ya it's sad but oh well fluff to come soon.  
  
Me – Thank you so much Anna for reviewing That is the best compliment I have ever received so far I'm going to try to be an author someday Look out world Insane girl coming through. Lol see you at school tomorrow  
  
Trent – Thank you so much for reviewing Trent I'm so proud of you. You actually said something nice even If you did call me Kristina. Oh and by the way STOP SHOOTING LITTLE "PLASTIC" BB'S AT ME!!!! Or I won't be responsible if one hits you back so be nice.  
  
Okay thank you all for reviewing. I know this big thing at the beginning is annoying but I got a lot of reviews so I had to thank you all for reviewing and encouraging me to keep going with the story. Oh and if anyone emails me please put something in the subject for what you are talking about. I've been getting a lot of confusing mail lately. Oh and no junk mail please. Anyway "Onward and outward" I don't know where that's from I just know I've heard it ok here we go.  
  
Chapter 5  
Moments To Remember  
  
Neal, for the second time in less than two weeks, ran to Kel's aid. The difference this time was that if he couldn't help her there would be nobody else to help her. Why can't Kel just stay out of trouble Neal thought. If she keeps getting hurt I'm going to be doing nothing but worry, and I'm too young for worry lines.  
The crowd around Kel in the healer's wing, where she had been moved, parted for Neal. Neal examined Kel putting his hand on her forehead. Kel's forehead was on fire. Kel groaned her hands clutching her stomach even tighter.  
Green fire spilled from Neal's hands, spreading over Kel. Using his magic to find what tormented her body. Examining her stomach he saw the problem immediately. Kel's appendix was inflamed.  
Neal turned to the group of servants and Dom. "You two move Lady Kel into that room. Set her on the table," he said pointing at two servants before turning to Dom, "Her appendix is inflamed. It can't be healed. She needs surgery. I don't know if I can do it, but I'm going to try. I'll need you to help me though."  
"I'll do my best to help, but I'm no healer," Dom replied his voice cracking.  
"Good. Go over and get into that," Neal said pointing a crossed the room at a white smock, "Then scrub your hands up and meet me in there with Kel."  
Neal went over to a small table, and grabbed a tray full of shiny instruments needed for the operation. He set it beside Kel, and then joined Dom getting ready.  
Neal put Kel into a deep sleep. Then he nervously, and ever so carefully used a small blade to cut the right side of Kel's stomach. Slowly blood spilled from the newly made cut. Neal delicately cut again deeper this time.  
Neal handed the blade to Dom saying, "I'll need you to hold that open."  
Dom gently parted the layers of skin. Gods I hope Neal knows what he's doing, Dom thought as Neal gingerly reached into the opening.  
Sweat rolled down the sides of Neal's face as he cautiously pulled the object of Kel's pain out of her. "Put this in the jar with the liquid in it," he said handing the bloody organ to Dom.  
Neal's green fire enveloped Kel as he healed the damage he had done to her stomach. Finally finished, Neal let out a sigh of relief. Wiping his forehead, Neal examined Kel, checking her vitals.  
Yuki who had been pacing outside the operating room grabbed a pale and sweaty Neal into a hug. "How is she? Is Kel going to be alright?" Yuki asked her terror for her friend's life showed through all her Yamani training.  
Neal looked at her saying, "She should be fine." Seeing that Yuki had been crying he wiped away a tear asking, "How long were we in there?"  
"Almost four hours," Lord Raoul said stalking into the room. "Dom you don't look very good."  
As if in a reply Dom ran over to the nearest container hurling. Raoul laughed and teasingly said, "I never knew you were squeamish, Dom."  
"I'll never let you live this down, Dom. I bet once your squad hears about this they'll say the same," Neal commented a grin crossing his weary face.  
"Yuki, I think you should get your beloved Meathead out of here before I'm forced to hurt him," Dom said glaring at his green-eyed cousin.  
Yuki led Neal away as servants began to move Kel to her rooms. Raoul noticing Dom yawn told him he had better get some rest. Dom argued a moment then obeyed thinking, why do the Gods hate me?  
This is getting to be silly. Me waking up to someone looming over me, Kel thought as she opened her eyes. This time Dom was leaning over her.  
"Oh King of Pukers, where are you Almighty Hurler?" Neal drawl came from the hall.  
"In here your Meatheadedness," Dom replied scowling at what Neal had said.  
As Yuki and Neal came in Kel said, "Neal, what did you call Dom? And why?"  
Neal helped Kel sit up before stating with an evil snicker, "My perfect sergeant cousin apparently has a weakness. After we took out your appendix he hurled into the nearest chamber pot."  
Kel hearing this giggled. Then seeing Dom's face said, "I'm sorry Dom, but it is funny."  
"No it was hilarious, I was there," Raoul said showing up in the doorway unannounced once again. Dom turned a bright red. He was obviously embarrassed.  
Yuki walked over to Dom carefully comforting him. Dom looked up at Yuki and a passion filled his eyes. His red tint became even brighter.  
Did I just see that Kel thought to herself? It can't be, Yuki loves Neal, and Dom had seemed almost to like me. He can't like Yuki. I must have seen that wrong.  
Kel glanced at Neal, who apparently had seen the same exchange of passion too. Just from looking at her best friend she could tell he was thinking the exact same thing as her. Could Dom and Yuki secretly be lovers?  
Raoul broke the unnoticed silence by saying, "Who wants to help Kel get back on her feet by taking her out to dinner? I'll pay."  
With the last words Neal and Dom ran over to Raoul saying at the same time, "Come on big fella, what are we waiting for?"  
"Wait for us," Kel called getting up with Yuki's help. Kel dressed quickly. Then she and Yuki ran after the trio of mischievous men.  
  
A/N Okay I had this written out on paper on Sunday but I only get a half an hour a day on the computer so it took me until now to get it all typed up. I have started chapter six but that's on paper too so I have to type that up too later. I think this was just a filler chapter but you people can be the judge of that. Please review my thank yous will not be in the next chapter they can wait so that I don't make it a habit to keep you people from the chapters. Bye Bye.  
  
~Krissy~ 


	6. Breaking and Mending Hearts

Here comes Peter Cottontail Hopping down the bunny trail Hippity Hoppity Easters on its way...Ok I wanted to get this up for Easter and I've had that song stuck in my head all week. This chapter was written out on paper first so I decided to make it Mucho Grande very big. It has some fluff and if you want more detail or less please tell me.  
Disclaimer Even though Easter is coming, I still am not the Easter Bunny, and I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters (alas). However on a happier note I do own the plot. No thank yous this time just a chapter, o and a dedication.  
  
Okay This is for everybody who read this before I added the song I was sitting here trying to find a song for the next chapter when I found the perfect song to add to this one so the song in this is called "Heartbreak Hotel" and it is by Whitney Houston. O and if anybody was wondering yes there will be a chapter 7 I'm am working on it now. I also for this song left out one or two words for my purposes for the point off view it is meant in. I also didn't finish the song.   
  
Dedicated to another of my best friends, Matt H. for being so patient in  
waiting for this dedication.  
  
Chapter 6  
Breaking and Mending Hearts  
  
A slight knock at her door made Kel look up from the book she was reading. Sighing she got up and walked over to the door. Curious to see who had come to her rooms at 11 o'clock at night, Kel opened the door.  
Neal stood there looking awkward. "Kel I need to talk to you in private," he said fidgeting.  
  
This is the Heartbreak Hotel This is the Heartbreak Hotel  
  
This is the Heartbreak Hotel This is the Heartbreak Hotel This is the Heartbreak Hotel This is the Heartbreak Hotel  
You said you'd be here by nine,  
Instead you took your time.  
  
"Why don't you come in Neal?" Kel asked her long time friend.  
Neal walked into the room and turned toward Kel. "I need to ask you something," he said seriously.  
"Neal you know you can ask me anything," Kel replied gently. "Come sit down."  
Neal followed Kel to the couch in her sitting room. He plopped down on the couch.  
"Kel, do you think I'm an insensitive jack ass who thinks he knows everything, but understands nothing?" Neal asked quickly.  
Kel's mouth dropped open when Neal said this. "No! What would make you think that you were?" Kel asked forcefully.  
"Yuki called off the wedding, she broke up with me, and gave that as a reason," Neal replied close to tears.  
  
You didn't think to call me  
Here I sit, trying not to cry  
Asking myself why  
You do this to me, mmm, ah, baby.  
Since you're not around for me to tell you, baby face to face  
I'm writing you this letter and this is what I have to say  
  
Kel reached over and patted her friend's back, unsure how to comfort him. Neal leaned his head onto Kel's shoulder tears rolling down his cheeks. How could she do this to Neal, Kel thought, Yuki should know how sensitive Neal is. Kel's rage boiled inside her although she kept her Yamani mask plastered on her face.  
"She's leaving tomorrow," Neal said trying to get his emotions under control, "Yuki is going to Port Caynn, and she's replacing me with...with...with Dom." With the name of his cousin Neal buried his face deeper into Kel's shoulder.  
  
All I really wanted was some of your time.  
Instead you told me lies when someone else was on your mind.  
What you do to me, what you do  
Look what you did to me, oh baby.  
I thought you were someone who would do me right  
Until you played with my emotions and you made me cry.  
What you do to me.  
Can't take what you did to me.  
  
Kel pulled Neal close and comforted him. Wrapping her arms around her best friend's trembling body Kel said, "Everything's going to be okay, Neal."  
"No it's not, Kel. She said she never wanted to ever see me or my hideous face again," said Neal tearfully.  
"Neal your not hideous. You're more handsome than anything, but if you want reassurance tomorrow you can stay here tonight. You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Kel said knowing how much her friend needed her. Kel also knew that if she didn't stay with Neal he could do something very stupid.  
  
Now I see that you've been doin' wrong  
Played me all along  
Made a fool of me baby  
You got it all wrong to think that I wouldn't find out  
That you were cheating on me  
How could you do it to me  
  
"I would like that," Neal said quietly, "Though you don't have to sleep on the couch. You just got out of bed after the surgery. We can share the bed."  
Kel was surprised by what Neal had said, but agreed. Kel stood up, and pulled Neal to his feet too. Walking to her bedchambers she said, "If you wake up, and I'm practicing my glaive try not to talk to me till I'm done."  
Neal nodded and crawled under the blankets on Kel's bed. Kel herself followed his lead and crawled in the opposite side.  
"Night, Kel," Neal whispered.  
"Night, Neal," Kel said in return.  
The next morning Kel woke abruptly. During the night Kel had somehow snuggled up against Neal's strong warm chest. Kel not wanting to wake Neal slowly slid out of her bed. She walked quietly to her dressing room, and changed into a white shirt, breeches, and her usual black boots.  
Kel quietly snuck back into the room Neal slept in. Knowing he would wake soon Kel wrote Neal a note telling him to wait here because she would be back soon. Kel placed the sheet of paper next to her friend, hoping he would read it. Then she snuck out into the hall.  
  
Since you're not around me to tell you baby face to face  
  
I'm writing you this letter and this is what I have to say  
  
All I really wanted was some of your time  
Instead you told me lies when someone else was on your mind  
What you do to me, what you do  
Look what you did to me, oh baby  
I thought you were someone who would do me right  
Until you played with my emotions and you made me cry  
What you do to me  
Can't take what you did to me  
  
Kel went to the kitchens and asked the cook there to get her a breakfast, with enough food for three people, ready in fifteen minutes. Kel left saying, "I'll be back for it then. Thank you."  
Now she went to Neal's room and grabbed him some fresh clothes knowing he wouldn't care that she had gone without his permission. As an after thought Kel also grabbed his shaving things. Neal had started to look a little scruffy the day before. Then she headed back to the kitchens to get her meals.  
Kel, knowing Neal had done healing on her the day before, also knew that even if he didn't want to eat he would need to. Taking a large tray from the cook she situated it so she could carry both the tray and Neal's things. She slowly stumbled back to her rooms hoping she wouldn't drop anything.  
Once she reached her door Kel juggled all the objects in one hand as she unlocked her door. She walked into her suite of rooms locking the door behind her. She could hear muffled sounds coming from her bedchamber. Neal had woken up. Kel set the food down on a table and went to talk to Neal.  
Neal, who was sitting on the end of Kel's bed, jumped when she walked in. "Where did you go?" Neal asked.  
"I went to get you some food. I also got you some clean clothes," Kel said tossing Neal his bundle of things. "Oh by the way I thought you might want to shave, so I took the liberty of grabbing those things too."  
Neal, who had been rubbing the stubble on his face, almost smiled. "Thanks, Kel. I don't know what I'd ever do without you," he said honestly.  
"Well I do, you would sit around all day moping and getting fat," Kel said leaving her friend to change and shave.  
"Tobe," Kel called knocking on the door that was the link between their two rooms. "Tobe, would you come in here please?"  
Tobe opened the door asking, "Yes, Lady?"  
"Neal's over here and he isn't feeling that great, so I got breakfast for the three of us. This way he doesn't have to face a whole lot of questions. Do you want to go to the mess, eat with us, or eat by yourself in your rooms?" Kel replied to the boy's question.  
"I think I'll eat by myself, so I don't ask him questions," Tobe said.  
"Alright, Tobe. I think since I'm going to try to get Neal's mind off Yuki and Dom, that you can have the day off," Kel stated.  
"Okay, Lady," Tobe said taking his plate of food, and going back into his room. Kel locked the door behind her young friend.  
Neal walked out looking for Kel. "What did you want to talk to Tobe about?" he asked looking much better now that he was cleaned up, but still quite depressed.  
"Oh, it was nothing. I just gave him the day off is all," Kel said going to sit down at the table as Neal had just done. "I got you something special in you're breakfast." Kel pulled the cover off Neal's tray trying to keep his mind off Yuki by saying, "Vegetables."  
Neal groaned, but let a little smile cross his face. "Don't I eat enough during my other meals?"  
"Yes, I was just wanting to see what you would say," Kel told him as he looked down at a plate of waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausages. Kel poured them both a glass of cold orange juice pondering how she would keep Neal distracted all day.  
He looks so sad, Kel thought seeing sorrow in Neal's eyes. I wish I could do something to help him get over Yuki. Yuki was one of my best friends, but she shouldn't have treated Neal that way. If Neal loved me I would never dream of hurting him.  
Kel's thoughts stopped with the idea of her and Neal being together. She realized that she wanted Neal not just as a friend but in the way she had when they were pages. Wait, Kel, what are you thinking? Neal would never love you, she told herself, at least not in the way he used to love Yuki.  
Neal glanced up from his sausages to see Kel deep in thought. I should be nicer to Kel, he thought guiltily. She has been doing her best to help me get over that little wench, Yuki. Why couldn't I see Yuki for the slut she really was? If I had been with Kel, Kel would have never done something like that. She would have loved me as I love her.  
It hit Neal hard and fast, what he had just thought. Did I just say I love Kel? It must be some way I'm using to try to get over Yuki. I can't be in love with my best friend.  
Kel and Neal looked up at each other in the same moment, about to say something. They were interrupted by a loud knock at Kel's door. Kel sighed getting up form her chair, walked over to the door and opened it.  
Merric stood there looking tired but worried. "What's the matter Merric?" Kel asked her friend.  
"I just got back from border patrol, and I heard what happened. I wanted to come see how you were."  
"Well I think I'm better thanks to Neal, he healed me both times," Kel replied.  
"About Neal have you seen him? I need to tell him that Yuki is about to leave for Port Caynn," Merric said not having heard about the break up yet.  
Kel went out into the hall closing the door behind her. Merric looked confused as she said, "Neal doesn't want to see Yuki right now. Yuki called off the wedding last night, so she could be with Dom." Merric looked thunderstruck, but Kel continued, "Neal is eating breakfast in my rooms right now. He didn't want to face a whole lot of questions."  
"I didn't know," Merric said finally regaining his voice.  
"You can come in and talk to him if you want to," Kel told Merric.  
"No, I'll talk to him later," Merric replied walking off towards his rooms. Kel went back into her rooms closing the door and locking it. Turning back towards the rest of her rooms, she ran into Neal.  
Neal, one of the few people who were taller than Kel, looked down into her eyes bringing his hand up Neal stroked Kel's cheek. Neal slowly brought his lips down to meet Kel's. Neal's lips caressed Kel's as he put his left hand a little lower on her back than was necessary. He pulled Kel close to him breaking off their kiss.  
Kel breathless and wide eyed looked up into Neal's bright green eyes. "Neal..." Kel said hesitantly.  
"Kel, I love you," Neal said holding her even closer. "I've always loved you. Breaking up with Yuki only made it clearer, who I should really be with."  
"Neal I love you too," Kel said finally admitting it to herself as well as to him. Neal, all the sadness gone from his eyes, captured Kel's lips with his once again, and kissed her passionately.  
  
A/N Okay yes I know this isn't that big but it is bigger than all of my other chapters. I'm not sure whether I should write another chapter or just leave it with this ending please give me suggestions. HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!!!!!  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Krissy 


	7. Sythrak

I know it has been months since I update. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to put in this one. I also didn't know if I should continue. Then my sister had her graduation. Anyway the Idea for the point of view was Amy's but I wrote everything in the plot. Oh yea I just remembered even though I don't like to add characters I need to for this I am adding a stormwing that is unlike others because it has different types of magic.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters except for the stormwing, Sythrak because I made him up. I own the plot blah blah blah. Honestly the only reason I put this depressing thing on here is because the only stuff I own is my "unique" personality and my muse who says her name is Thalia.  
  
Thalia: You don't own me I own myself thank you very much.  
  
Krissy: We got a chapter to write, Thalia. We'll talk about this later.  
  
Thalia: Fine, Later. Sits down muttering curses under her breath.   
  
Okay now you guys all think I'm crazy even though I'm not. I just drink to much pop and have way too much sugar, which makes me VERY hyper. Whatever as long as you keep reviewing then I will try to keep updating without Thalia having fits.  
  
Thalia: I heard that.  
  
Dedicated to my 3-year-old cousin Thomas because he is such a little sweetheart, not to mention he makes everyone laugh.  
  
Chapter 7  
Sythrak  
  
Yuki glanced back at the last view of the palace where her once true love was. I don't understand it, I know I shouldn't be doing this to Neal, but I just can't help myself. I want Dom so bad. I don't understand why he is doing this to Kel or his cousin; he doesn't seem like that kind of person. Why are we doing this, Yuki thought rubbing her hands across her face.  
Why am I hurting Kel like this, thought Dom. She is my friend so why am I hurting both her and Neal? I love Yuki, but why did I have her say such cruel things to Neal, even if he is a Meathead?  
Suddenly the horses froze not willing to go any further. There was a puff a black smoke and an unusual stormwing appeared. It had gleaming black metal as its body instead of the usual silver. It had white hair with a tan and weathered face. It sat there in the road for a moment before stumbling closer to the pair of riders.  
Neither Yuki nor Dom was surprised to see the stormwing, somehow they had known it was coming. "My name is Sythrak. I am the one who is invoking pain and suffering upon you and your beloved Keladry of Mindelen. I am the one who has brought you here. I am the source of all evil. Mahhhahhhahh," said the stormwing.  
"Sure you are," Dom said skeptically, "that is just why me and Yuki came here out of our love for each other."  
"Stupid mortal I cast a spell on you so you would do what your normal selves would never dare to. I came here to disrupt the balance by killing Keladry of Mindelen Protector of the Small. I am here to bring the Queen of Chaos to her reign of power over your tiny weak little world," Sythrak said.  
It was then that the spell over Yuki and Dom was lifted and they realized what they had done. Dom could finally see why assassins had attacked Kel, and why he and Yuki had been lured away. Sythrak's master plan was finally revealed to him.  
Suddenly, Dom began to laugh so uncontrollably that Sythrak said, "Why do you laugh mortal do you not know that now that you and that woman there are gone Keladry will most certainly die?"  
"She won't die, you forgot the one person who has truly saved her every time you tried to kill her. You thought if she didn't have so many people to protect her that you could get to her, but you were wrong. There is still the one person that no matter how hard you try will lay down his life just to say Kel, and that is the one person you forgot. He will save her you just wait and see," Dom said still laughing at the Sythrak's stupidity.  
"You mean the green eyed one," Sythrak responded coolly. "He is weak and won't last against me if he tries, and he is too depressed over his love leaving, to be protecting anyone."  
This time it was Yuki who responded to Sythrak's comment by saying, "I know Neal no matter what you've made me do to him he will defend Kel whether or not it is the last thing he ever does."  
"We'll just see," Sythrak said laughing as he vanished with another puff of black smoke.  
"We got to get back to the Palace now!" Dom said turning to face the way they had come.  
"Look," Yuki said pointing at a black shield that engulfed the Palace as they looked on in horror. They turned their horses around heading back to Corus at gallop. They were both praying to any God or Goddess listening, that it wasn't already too late for Kel.  
  
A/N Cliffie oh I know you guys hate them but I got to go and do stuff pretty soon and I wanted you guys to read and tell me what you thought of my new plot twist. If you don't like it tell me and I might go back and change it to something else. I might do thank yous next time but that is if I'm not too lazy.  
  
Notice I know a beta reader checks over grammar and detail, but can  
anyone tell me what else they do and if I need one, and If you think I  
need one and want to be it email me.  
  
Thalia: You said later we would talk about you owning me and now is later. Not to mention I just helped you write this chapter. Krissy: It says so right here on this piece of paper that as my muse you are owned by me.  
  
Thalia: Oh I didn't know that oh well your nice enough I guess that is okay for now.  
  
Why are you reading me and Thalia's argument go review. Go on go cause I won't write more without at least 2 reviews and I know that isn't that hard to manage so bye bye.  
  
Krissy 


	8. Battles

Okay I got 2 reviews I can update now though you guys didn't give me very many. In less than a week I will be starting speech class so I won't be able to update very much for the next month but I'll try if you guys review. Oh yea before I forget again go check out the review page I posted some notices up there.  
  
NOTICE- Anyone who wishes to be my beta reader please email me at the address on my biograghy page and please put a subject on it so I don't get confused, I would much appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own, and do not claim to own, any of Tamora Pierce's characters, setting, or ideas. She was the one who came up with the creature called a stormwing but I came up with the character for Sythrak. I came up with the plot.  
  
**Dedicated to my Aunt Susan who has read my stories and encouraged me to continue writing.  
  
**Okay these are the thank yous for chapters 5 through 7  
  
rootless californian – I had to separate Yuki and Neal so Neal could be with Kel and I decided to use Dom to do that so that he wouldn't go after Kel I also liked that part in chapter 6 about what Neal said I put in chapter 7 and am updating now so be happy.  
  
Wake-Robin – Yea it is a Kel/Neal pairing and I thought that Kel caring for Neal would be a good thing. Thanks for being my only internet reader (not to mention person who has actually read the books and doesn't know me in person) to review chapter 7 I think the rest might not know I updated.  
  
Rhiannon (rhiannon20036hotmail.com) - Yea Rhino I hope to be a great writer some day but not quite yea and your welcome for the address though I don't remember whether it was a internet site or an email address whatever don't try to kill me next time you see me because I called you Rhino. Lol.  
  
Starlit Niphredil – Yea that was a twist in chapter 5/6 but I wanted Neal to be with Kel if you read chapter 7 that explains it.  
  
Ossini – I don't think of Dom and Yuki as bad hats but I didn't want this to be a Yuki/Neal story.  
  
Dom's Lover – Yuki is okay but I would rather have her with someone else in this story.  
  
Mr. Hurley – Matt I'm not a kid just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can call me that or a foo but I'm making these chapters as fast as I can so there, but thanks for reviewing.  
  
Clare – Hey Clare thanks for reviewing I meant to tell you earlier about this story but you got off AOL before I could remember to tell you. Did you know Liz is going to be 6 on today (Sunday June 6, 2004) just thought you would like to know because you think she is soooo "cute".  
  
Thanks for all the reviews if I forgot anybody I'm sorry just tell me in a review or something and I will give you a special thank you. Whatever nobody reads these so I'm going to just get to the chapter already.  
  
Chapter 8  
Battles  
  
Neal and Kel were sitting at Kel's table, finishing their breakfast, when there was a crackling sound. Kel and Neal race to Kel's window, opening it quickly. There was some kind of black barrier forming all around the Palace. It appeared the crackling sound was coming from the forming wall.  
"That almost looks like Numair's magic, but I thought he wasn't at the Palace," Neal said confused.  
"Oh that isn't Numair's magic Nealan of Queenscove. It is my magic silly mortal," a black ugly stormwing said from the doorway to Kel's room.  
"Who are you and what do you want stormwing?" Neal asked.  
"I am Sythrak, the Queen of Chaos's servant. I was sent here to destroy the Protector of the Small, and bring my Queen to her rightful thrown by disrupting your stupid balance. If you stand in my way I will kill you too. Though I doubt you will fight me after me breaking up you and Yuki, and almost killing Kel several times already," the stormwing stated hatred filling both his eyes and his voice as he took in Neal.  
"You'll have to get through me before you can touch Kel, no matter what you've done already," Neal said bravely.  
"Fine, but I'm going she'll be paralyzed until you are dead or unable to fight, or as unlikely as it is, I die," Sythrak said evilly.  
"Fine," Neal said grabbing his sword and advancing on Sythrak.  
Neal thrust his sword forward cutting Sythrak across the cheek leaving a trail of blood running down his cheek. Sythrak in return brought his wing up and made a large cut across Neal's left side with his razor sharp metal feathers.  
The two continued to fight with neither gaining an advantage except the rare occasions when Sythrak used the precious little magic he had left. Kel watched the battle horrified and unable to move. No matter how hard she tried, her muscles wouldn't respond to her commands. She, Kel, was as paralyzed as she had been when she was afraid of heights.  
I have to get myself free of Sythrak's spell, Kel thought still trying to free herself to no prevail. I can't let Neal risk his life for me. I won't have him die trying to save me. If Sythrak came here to kill me he should be fighting me, not Neal. When I break free I will slay that stormwing, and send him back where he came from.  
Sythrak threw a blast of black lighting at Neal, who hadn't used any of his magic, throwing Neal against the wall. With another blast of power Neal was knocked to the floor, unconscious and bleeding heavily.  
Suddenly Kel was released from the binding that had held her prisoner. She looked at Neal and then at Sythrak a burning rage filling her. Neal had protected her as best he could now it was Kel's turn to keep Sythrak from finishing her off.  
Kel reached for her sword, Griffin, placing her Yamani mask on to make her face bare of any emotion. With Griffin in her hand Kel looked at Sythrak coldly her rage only showing in her eyes. "Are you ready to die stormwing," Kel said.  
Sythrak looked at Kel stumbling back a step at the coldness and rage that showed in her eyes. Her blank face unnerved him. For the first time in his hundred years of life Sythrak was afraid. Shaking him self he threw a blast of power at the girl who claim she would kill him.

Kel dodged it easily, rolling behind Sythrak. Standing Kel brought Griffin down and across Sythrak's neck. Kel quickly ran to the left of her enemy and prepared to strike again. Her target cursed and shot a ball of black flame at Kel causing her to drop Griffin.

Kel reacted quickly by grabbing her glaive from the rack of weapons behind her. Charging Sythrak Kel knew how she would destroy the threat to her existence. She slashed at Sythrak's neck barely being denied by him jumping back. Kel brought the metal shod end of the glaive down on Sythrak's head instead. Then quickly she began to twirl the glaive till it was only a blur in the air. Kel finally brought the glaive down using the move Broom Sweeps Clean to kill Sythrak.

Sythrak the stormwing, who she had known but a few moments was dead. He had ruined her friendships with two of her closest friends. Sythrak had tried to kill her with assassins and with her own appendix. Now she had killed her unknown enemy, and all she had to show for it was the dead body and Neal being severely wounded.

Kel rushed to Neal's side, he was bleeding badly. She ran to her bedchamber and came hurrying back with a bundle of cloth to use for bandages. Quickly she tightly rapped Neal's bleeding wounds with the rough bandages.

When she was finished she was extremely dizzy. She hadn't noticed that Sythrak had made a long cut from her knee to her ankle with one of his blasts of power. She quickly covered her cut with ripped pieces of the bed cloth, noticing it was deep and bleeding almost as badly as some of Neal's.

Tenderly she pulled Neal's head onto her lap. Not having any more strength Kel sent up a silent prayer to the Goddess, and then fainted against the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'One Hour Later'  
  
Dom and Yuki raced up the temple district at a gallop. It had been about an hour since the black wall surrounding the Palace had vanished. They weren't sure if it was a good thing it was gone or a bad thing. Kel could be dead, or Sythrak could be dead were their only explanations.  
Speeding into the Palace courtyard Yuki and Dom didn't wait for servants, still shaken from the black wall, to take their mounts. They ran down corridors, sprinted down halls, and quickly climbed stairs to get to Kel's room. Both their hearts were pounding as they neared Kel's rooms.  
Kel's door was open. Dom and Yuki froze at the sight that besieged them when they entered Kel's suite of rooms. Sythrak was dead on Kel's floor while Neal and Kel lay against a wall bleeding through rough bandages.  
Dom was the first to come out of his stupor by saying, "Yuki go fetch the nearest healer you can find I'll do what I can here."  
Dom watched Yuki run out of the room in the direction of the healer's wing. Then he set to work rebandaging the pair of bloody bodies. He knew it was up to him and Yuki save Neal and Kel. He was going to do his part as best he could because it was partially his fault they were in this mess.  
A couple of minutes later Yuki came running back with Duke Baird on her heels. By this time Yuki was quite out of breath. Duke Baird however wasn't and he set to work once again working on Kel and this time Neal too.  
  
A/N Okay I know kinda another cliffie but I have to get offline soon. I was going to make it a cliffhanger before the part with Yuki and Dom but I changed my mind so here you go. Please go review or I'll have to track you down and tell you in person. Whatever bye bye.  
  
-Krissy- 


	9. Together Forever

I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but today seems like a very good day to try to update. I am extremely hyper and I feel like I'm in a writing type of mood. I have been doing speech for the past couple weeks and I have a speech due Monday but oh well I only have 3 more days left so I'm going to update. The title for this chapter is kind of dumb but I chose it for the chapter though some people might not understand why I put it.  
  
**Dedicated to my Lil' cuz Clare because she has the cheeriest sense of humor you ever did see and because she and Molly put up with me no matter how hyper, weird, annoying, or mean I get. Thanks Clare see you at the family reunion.**  
  
Disclaimer Tamora Pierce is one of the best authors I know so of course these magnificent characters are hers though the now dead Sythrak was mine. I own the plot thanks very much.  
  
Okay now it is time to deflate my fat head and start writing another "unique" chapter for all you wonderful people. Oh jeez this is amazing this is chapter 9 it is a miracle I must try to make it not a cliffhanger and as long as possible. So here we go.  
  
Chapter 9  
Together Forever  
  
_'Neal stood waiting on the long beaten path. He was standing there for once being patient. If Kel didn't show he would be overjoyed. He would have done his part. He would have kept the balance only having to sacrifice his own life. He didn't know how he would be able to stand the realm of the Black God without Kel; he would rather have her live a long happy life.  
Then he saw her walking down the dirt path towards him. "Kel you shouldn't be here. You need to live for..." Neal said being cut off by Kel running towards him and enveloping him in a hug.  
Kel didn't release him scared he would disappear before her eyes. She didn't want to go back to the living if her best friend couldn't join her there. Kel didn't care if her death would mess the balance up she just wanted to be with Neal.  
"I killed Sythrak," Kel said bluntly, finally letting go of Neal.  
"Then why are you here Kel?" Neal said tears filling his eyes he knew he was close to death and he didn't want to force Kel to fight to live if he wasn't going to make it.  
"I think I lost a lot of blood. I don't know Neal I don't know if anyone knows we were attacked. I don't even know whether we can be healed if someone gets us a healer, Neal," Kel responded.  
Neal and Kel sat down on the grass beside the path they had been on, Kel explaining the battle she had fought with Sythrak. When she was done Neal was surprised. "I know you said you loved me, but I didn't know you meant it that much," Neal said amazed at how angry Kel had been when Sythrak had beaten Neal.  
Suddenly green lightening shot down from a clear blue sky. It surrounded Neal trying to pull him away from Kel and into the sky, but Kel wouldn't let go of Neal. She wasn't about to lose him again when she had just found him. The lightening pulled them both into the sky and dropped them into a replica of the palace.  
It appeared they were in Kel's room. Duke Baird was leaning over Neal's body, while Dom and Yuki stood to the side as he healed his only surviving son. The dark green fire that surrounded Neal leaked over onto Kel's body too so they were both being healed.  
"Neal what's happening here?" Kel asked hiding her fear behind her Yamani mask.  
"I think this is really happening Kel. I think the green lightening that came down from the sky was my father healing me, and since you wouldn't let go it is healing you too," Neal said hesitantly.  
"But Neal, Yuki and Dom aren't at the palace. They left this morning so they could be together," Kel said bewildered.  
"Yes, but you heard what Sythrak said he broke me and Yuki up. What if he had them under a spell, Kel? The spell could have broken when you killed Sythrak." Neal looked down at Kel and saw a pained look on her face and added, "I still want to be with you Kel, even if they are back to normal."  
"I know," Kel said watching people come and carry her and Neal's bodies to the Healer's wing.  
"Kel," Neal said quietly, "we should probably return to our bodies. Otherwise we might not be able to be healed. I swear I'll be there when you wake up."  
Kel waited a moment before saying, "Alright Neal, lets go."  
Neal and Kel walked to the Healer's wing in silence. Then entering it looked for where there bodies had been laid. When they found them, each walked to the foot of the bed their body was on.  
"On the count of three Kel," Neal said reaching for Kel's hand. Silently Kel took his offered hand. "One...Two...Three...Now, Kel."  
On the last count both Kel and Neal released the others hand and dove into their body. After they entered everything went black.'_  
"Uncle, Do you think they'll wake up?" Dom asked Duke Baird.  
"I don't know. All we can do is wait," the weathered healer said looking at his son.  
That night the Yuki and Dom slept in spare beds in the Healer's wing. Duke Baird, however stay awake constantly checking on Neal and Kel, making sure neither developed infections or fevers. When dawn finally came it found a very pale Duke once again checking the pair of friends.  
"Duke Baird, You need to get some sleep," Yuki said taking in the Duke's condition. "Dom and I will watch them." Dom and Yuki forced Duke Baird to go to his chambers and get some rest.  
After an hour of their vigil Neal stirred. Slowly he sat up moaning. Yuki helped him lean against his pillow in a sitting position. "Where's Kel," were the first words out of his mouth.  
Yuki pointed to the bed next to Neal's, where a very pale Kel lay. Neal stood against the objections of both Dom and Yuki, and walked over and sat beside Kel on her bed.  
"Neal, you need to rest, not watch over Kel," Dom told his cousin annoyed.  
"No, I promised Kel I would be here when she woke up," Neal said stubbornly, "so if you don't like it then just leave." Dom and Yuki, seeing that Neal wasn't about to change his mind, walked out of the room.  
Neal waited beside Kel an hour, holding her hand the whole time, and saying comforting words to her. Kel lay there pale, and slowly coming to. "NEAL," Kel said sitting bolt up right, and looking around for him.  
"I'm right here love," Neal said turning her head towards him.  
"You're never leaving my sights again, Sir," Kel said jokingly hugging Neal.  
  
A/N I know this isn't that long but it is the best I can do at the moment. Please go review. Oh yea just to let you guys know I AM STILL CONTINUEING THIS IN MORE CHAPTER SO KEEP READING. Now please go review.

-Krissy-


	10. The Aftermath Begins

Hey peoples. I'm back. As promised I have a chapter for you. It's a little late I spose since I think I promised it a week ago, but I was grounded for a while. Now this probably won't be very interesting, but you have to know what happens next don't you?

Disclaimer I'm not Tammy so of course I don't own the characters.

**Dedicated to Bekah, Amy got a dedication so why shouldn't you. You're always so nice to people even when they get you and Amy mixed up. **

Chapter 10

The Aftermath Begins

Two days after waking, both Kel and Neal were permitted to leave the infirmary. Duke Baird gave them strict orders to behave. He had promised the two that if they required his services again, he would teach them never to take advantage of a healer.

Once back in her rooms Kel saw that any evidence of the battle with Sythrak had been removed. A mage had come to get blood stains out of everything. The rest she assumed the servants had cleaned up. That was, except for Sythrak's body, Dom had told her that Numair had taken it. He wanted to examine it. According to Dom he found it very "Marvelous".

Sighing, Kel walked into her bedchambers. She was glad to be back in her own rooms and finally out of bed. She had been abed off and on for roughly three weeks. She took a quick look around her bedchamber, and then walked back out into her main rooms.

A knock at the conjoining door to Tobe's room caught Kel by surprise. She hadn't thought Tobe would need to see her right when she got back. He had come to the infirmary to see her. Did he want to check on her again?

Kel slowly walked over to the door. She paused a moment, then opened the connecting door. It wasn't Tobe who stood there. It was a tall, brown haired, green-eyed man that Kel know very well. Neal stood in the entry way to Tobe's rooms. Why had he com through Tobe's rooms instead of straight to hers?

As if knowing what she was about to ask, Neal said, "Kel, I need to talk to you. Yuki's been following me all morning. She wants to go through with the marriage after all. I told her I need time to think but..."

"Are you going to marry her?" Kel asked calmly her emotions were hidden under her Yamani mask, though her insides had become one big knot.

Neal looked at her carefully before saying, "I don't know what to do, Kel. I love you, but if I tell Yuki that I won't marry her, it will kill her. I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve that."

"I know, Neal. She's one of my closest friends; I don't want to hurt her, either. Neal, you need to decide what you think is right thing to do, and then do it," Kel responded as the knot in her stomach tightened even more. She had only just admitted that she loved him. Was she going to lose him after everything that had happened to get them there?

Neal knew that Kel was hiding her emotions. He leaned down and kissed Kel gently. Then she said, "I don't know if there is any way to tell her that won't hurt her."

"I know, but we can try not to hurt her," Neal said quietly.

"You better go talk to Yuki before she finds out from someone else," Kel said as she heard a knock at her door.

As Neal went over to Tobe's main door, Kel closed and locked the conjoining door to Tobe's room. The knock at the main door sounded again louder this time. Kel quickly walked to over to the door and opened it. Yuki was standing there.

"Kel, have you seen Neal? I wanted to know if he'd made a decision yet about what I asked him this morning," Yuki said, not letting any emotions show.

Glancing over Yuki's shoulder, she saw Neal leave Tobe's room; shake his head and then sneak past. Looking back at Yuki, Kel replied, "No, I haven't seen him since we left the infirmary this morning."

"I think he's avoiding me, Kel," Yuki said, still keeping emotion from her face.

"Why would Neal avoid you?" Kel asked, knowing the answer her question. Kel didn't like lying to Yuki, but it was better that she heard it from Neal.

"Do you think Dom could have seen him?" Kel asked, hoping Yuki would go before something slipped.

"I suppose he could have gone to see him," Yuki replied, walking down the hall away from Kel.

Kel sighed; Yuki wasn't often absent minded enough to forget to say good-bye. Neal avoiding her had to be making Yuki wonder over what his answer would be. Kel knew that Neal couldn't avoid Yuki forever, and when she found him there would be a lot of explaining to do.

If she had to wait for the inevitable, Kel would do something useful. She walked into her rooms, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her weapon rack and pulled down her glaive.

Kel's muscles protested to her swinging the glaive about, but Kel continued with the pattern dance. Kel worked until the _naginata_ was only a blur in the air. The Yamani word _naginata_, meaning glaive, brought memories of the islands back to her.

She had spent years in the Yamani Islands. Kel remembered how all the native Yamainis had looked at her with the blank stares they gave to foreigners. Then her mother had rescued the sacred swords and she'd met Yuki. Those times had been so simple. They hadn't had to think about marriage or love. The only thing they needed to worry about was pleasing old Nariko with the glaive and hand to hand combat. The only other thing they had to worry about was not displeasing the emperor. Why couldn't things be that simple again?

Kel knew it was a pointless thought, but she sometimes did wish things weren't so complicated. She scolded herself for this; she had once been told that nothing in life was easy. If it were easy then we would get no satisfaction out of it. Life would be boring if you didn't have to work for any of it.

Kel put the glaive down, her muscles not as stiff as they had been when she'd begun. She pulled her sword from her sheath. She needed to practice this more. She was starting to believe what Alanna had told her once during a duel- maybe she had been using her glaive too much.

After Kel had gone through a few simple combat moves, she paused. She thought she had heard yelling in the corridor out side. There it was again, growing slightly louder. The people who were yelling passed by her door and continued on. Kel recognized the two voices. They were Neal and Yuki. It had finally begun, the final aftermath of Sythrak's scheme.

A/N Another chapter should be up soon. I think I'm going to have it be a songfic chapter thing, mostly between Yuki and Neal, and how Yuki feels about everything. We'll just have to see though now won't we? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please go and review my lovely readers. Bye bye.

-Krissy-


	11. The Argument

Hey All. I didn't get any reviews after I posted the aftermath begins. If you didn't read the chapter that I put up in the notice's place then go back and read it. Anyway we all know school is boring, especially when your sitting in two study halls in a row with no homework to do, so I wrote this chapter and started chapter 12. Be happy everybody, waiting all summer for me has paid off with two chapters.

Disclaimer: The song in this is by Avril Lavigne. It's called "My Happy Ending". I don't own the characters. Tamora Pierce does.

You know Tamora Pierce knows about sites like these. She approves of them because she says it helps improve our writing, so maybe she can read our books in the future. I got a book signed by her when she was in Ames, Iowa. She told me to keep up the writing. Unfortunately I didn't get to see her my mom got it signed for me. I'm sorry I'm ranting because I had two homemade frappiccinos with a lot of coffee, so I blame them.

Dedicated to Stephanie for actually wanting to read my story unlike some book freaks I know that will read anything but it because they haven't read the book. Just because this chapter is about a fight between people doesn't mean that it is intended to be mean.

Chapter 11

The Argument

After leaving Kel's room's, Yuki went straight to the Own's Barracks. She had to find Neal, and if talking to Dom was the way to find him, she would have to. She hadn't talked to Dom since Neal'd woken up. Yuki was dreading what Dom would say even as she knocked on his door. When Dom didn't answer Yuki was slightly relieved. Dom must have gone to the practice courts or something of that kind, she thought. Now where was she going to look for Neal, she wondered? She needed to know what he had decided. Maybe she would try up at the palace agin.

Yuki walked back to the palace, her mind concentrating on her thoughts, not where she was going. Suddenly, she was jarred away from her deep concentration by someone knocking into her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Sorry," the person grunted, helping Yuki to stand up.

"Neal! I've been looking for you for an hour," Yuki cried, recognizing who'd knocked her down.

"Oh...Yuki...I've been looking for you, too," Neal lied. He'd actually been thinking about his next hiding place when he bumped into her- that and what he was going to say when she found him.

"Well, have you made a dicision yet?" Yuki asked anxiously. She had to know his answer.

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

"Yes, I have made a dicision," Neal said.

"What did you decide? Are we going to get married or not?" Yuki asked a little impatiently. She'd been looking for him for hours, and now he was stalling for more time.

"Yuki, when you and Dom left for Port Caynn I realized that we'd been engaged for a long time, but we kept putting the wedding off. First it was the war, and then it was that we didn't think that we were ready," Neal said, his voice rising a little as the two of them started to walk to Neal's rooms.

" I was under a spell when I left to go to Port Caynn. I didn't choose to leave; the spell forced me to," Yuki said, her voice rising despite her Yamani control.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

"You could have fought it; all spells can be broken if you try," Neal said,getting irritated. Yuki had broken his heart when she left. Then he'd turned to Kel for comfort, and Yuki just wanted to pick up the pieces. She had no regard for anyone but herself.

"I'm not you, Neal, and I'm not your friends. I'm not a mage, either. I can't break a spell. I'm not a mage," Yuki yelled back. Neal didn't know how she felt when she realized she'd hurt him. He didn't feel the pain she had felt when she thought he was dead.

"What does this have to do with my friends? You don't have to be a mage, either. You just have to want it bad enough, if it's controlling you," Neal retorted sharply. She hadn't wanted to be with him, or she would have broken the spell.

"You and your friends keep secrets from me. Don't think I don't notice when they're talking about me," Yuki cried out.

"Yes, sometimes we talk about you, but it's all good. You have no right to say I keep secrets from you," Neal said defensively.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

"I have every right! Why were you avoiding me this morning and sneaking out of Tobe's rooms? Yes, I saw you," Yuki said in response to the astonishment of Neal's face.

"I needed to speak with Kel this morning, but I needed to get something from Tobe's room first," Neal partially lied.

"What did you need to get from Tobe? Better yet why, did you need to talk to Kel?" Yuki asked with a tone that sounded very much like she was accusing Neal of something.

"I needed to get a book that I lent to Tobe. I needed to talk to Kel about a classified subject," Neal said with an innocent face.

"Neal one of the reasons I fell in love with you was that you never kept secrets from me. Somewhere along the lines that changed. You've been keeping secrets from me and lying to me more and more lately. What changed?" Yuki said in a hurt tone.

"I haven't been lying and keeping secrets lately. All the things that I keep from you are things you wouldn't understand. Things like inside jokes I have with Kel, Cleon, Dom, Merric, and the rest of my friends. I don't feel obligated to share all of those with you," Neal said indignantly.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_ And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

"I understand you have inside jokes with all your friends. I never asked you to tell me about them, but I do ask you to be honest with me," Yuki stated, in a calmer voice than earlier.

"I'm honest with you. You should be honest with me. If you wanted to be with Dom you should have told me, not kept it a secret for so long," Neal said his voice rising again.

"I don't want to be with your cousin, Neal. I want to be with you, but to be with you I need you to stop telling me lies. Neal, be honest with me," Yuki cried getting frustrated.

"Alright, you want me to be honest with you," Neal yelled stopping in front of his door. "I'll be honest with you. I wanted to tell you this nicely because I still care about you. This argument, however, proves that I've made the right dicision. I don't think we should go through with the marriage. You don't understand me, and you don't trust me. I need someone who can understand me and trust me!" Neal yelled, before turning, marching into his room, and slamming the door behind him.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you care_

_And making me feel like I was the only one _

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know that we were done._

Yuki stood there stunned for a moment as she heard Neal lock the door on the other side. How could he say she didn't understand him or trust him? She understood him perfectly, and the reason she wanted him to be honest was because she knew he was lying to her. Had Neal really meant that he still cared about her, or did he just not want to hurt her? But wasn't it the same thing?

Yuki wasn't sure what to think, but one thing she was sure of was that she needed to get out of the Palace. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted a place to think where no one would distract her. Where could she go? Home...She could go back to the Yamani Islands. She could go back to her mother and father. She could be at home again.

_He was everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Yuki took a last look at Neal's door, then ran through the halls until she reached her own rooms. If she was to leave tonight, she would need to pack fast. She would be gone before anyone realized that she wasn't here anymore. She would leave a note, of course- she didn't want someone thinking she was kidnapped, or something along that line. She had to hurry, though- she didn't want someone coming along for a visit and stopping her.

If someone did try to stop her, though, she would have to use some sleeping drought on them. She didn't want to, but if that's what it took to get away, she would do it. It didn't make sense to her how she and Neal had just lost everything they had together. It was like there was another woman and Neal was pretending to be in love with Yuki. Neal wouldn't do that to her. Yuki knew he wouldn't try to hurt her like that.

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

Done packing everything she wanted, Yuki looked around her rooms one last time. Then she picked up her bags and walked out of her door. She walked passed Neal's rooms one last time on her way out of the palace. When Yuki got to the end of his hallway, she looked back one final time as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

A/N Alright the chapter didn't go that well with the song, but it did go a little. I had this chapter done on wednesday and betad on thanksgiving, but the site wouldn't let me upload so you guys had to wait. You guys should feel lucky, I'm actually posting two chapters relatively close together. Please go review. I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving, all of you who celebrated it anyway. I'm done now so bye bye.

-Krissy-


	12. Thoughts and Regrets

Alright so I've gotten a lot of reviews telling me to update. I know I've needed to but I swear there was a reason I haven't yet. And yes I do realize it is summer vacation but I'm still kinda in school well till next Friday anyway. I'm in summer driver's ed. Yes this is summer school but it is not because I'm stupid it is so I can take more classes during the year. But it is so boring.

Okay anyway I've got lots of excuses. Well I had homework during the year. And had to read 4 books for English each semester (my school has 2).

Then my computer crashed. We sent it in to get fixed. It came back but my dad wouldn't hook it up for at least 3 weeks. Then there were still viruses on it so we had to take it back in AGAIN. And it has just now been hooked up.

Oh and somewhere in there I got obsessed with manga (sorta like Japanese comic books) I read Fushigi Yugi, Inuyasha, Fruits basket, Ceres Celestial legend, and maybe a few others too. (Oh yea Hatsuharu(aka Haru) from Fruits basket is mine. You can have all the others except Kyo because he is Stacey's. Stacey is the one who got me obsessed with manga by the way. I believe her name on fanfic is krazeeMe or something like that. So yell at her. Lol) Oh and if you don't understand what I'm saying here just ignore it, Stacey always does.

Okay so those were my excuses. I know not that they aren't that great but they are the best I can do for now. So yell at me if you must, but please stop yourself before you turn blue in the face and die because that would make me sad if one of my readers/reviewers died while yelling at me. LOL.

**Disclaimer I don't own these terrific characters but I hope to one day own characters that are almost as terrific.**

Chapter 12

Thoughts and Regrets

It was hard for Neal to sit still after he locked himself in his rooms. He kept pacing back and forth, expecting to hear a knock at his door, but hoping it wouldn't come. After about ten minutes he sat down on his bed and put his head into his hands.

He had never meant to hurt Yuki, but he had. It was all because he had lost his temper. He had said some things he didn't mean. He had hurt Yuki just like she had hurt him. He had been hurting inside, and so he had hurt Yuki to get back at her. He hadn't meant to, it had just happened. It was as if he had unconsciously been trying to heal the broken heart Yuki had left him with.

Neal could hardly grasp that the two of them weren't a couple anymore. She hadn't even taken off the engagement ring he had given her. That was partly his fault though. He had left her out in the hall; what was she supposed to do? Slip the ring under the door? She was probably too upset to even remember that she was still wearing it.

Neal knew he shouldn't be thinking about things like a silly engagement ring, but he didn't want to think about how much he had hurt Yuki, so it was about the only thing he could do. The ring was such a small thing though, so his mind quickly started to slip back to the fight the two of them had had. Neal didn't want to leave things the way they were when he had slammed the door on Yuki, but he wasn't ready to go and apologize.

Kel had told him he was going to have to decide, and stand by his decision. He hadn't thought it would be so hard to do. He loved both Yuki and Kel, and now he had hurt one of them.

He had made Yuki hurt so much she couldn't hide it behind her Yamani Mask. Her Mask was even stronger than Kel's because she was a true born Yamani. If she chose to she could keep her emotions from showing no matter what the circumstances were.

Neal was torn, he didn't want to leave Yuki, hurt and alone, but he wanted her to know how he felt when she left him. He loved Yuki and Kel but his love was pulling him in opposite directions. It was exhausting him, especially since he just got out of the infirmary.

He was starting to grow tired with all the arguments within himself. He didn't know how tired he was really getting until he fell asleep, still arguing with himself.

_Everything was blurry for a second, but it cleared up quickly. He realized he was in the mess hall. His friends were talking around him, but he felt like they were distant. Then suddenly the doors to the mess hall flew open. Yuki walked in and bowed to Lord Wyldon. She asked him where she could find Kel. Kel got up and the two of them went out into the hallway. Then the scene started to fade._

_He was at the progress and the Shukusen was a blur in the air. It was so beautiful he couldn't help but reach out and catch it. Then Yuki had the pretty fan. She was angry. She took the fan and sliced through a tent pole, like it was nothing at all. Yuki was so beautiful, delicate, and yet dangerous when she was wielding the Shukusen or naginata. The scenery faded once again._

_He was at the market shopping with Yuki. The sheer delight on her face made him warm all over. She had never seen so many varieties of things before._

_He was sitting with Yuki on a blanket, looking up at the stars. He leaned over and kissed her. Her lips were warm against his. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, and had finally worked up the courage to do so._

_He was at a ball, dressed up fancy. He had butterflies in his stomach and his hand was grasping a small box tightly. Yuki and he were out in the gardens now and he was down on one knee. She nodded her head, happiness showing through her Yamani Mask._

_He was ridding away to the borders leaving behind Yuki with a tear-streaked face. He was in his office at Haven, writing her a letter. He was greeting heart steadfast. He was putting off the wedding again. He was with Yuki and she was telling him she was leaving with Dom._

_Then everything stopped. Yuki faded away, as did the scenery. He was alone for a moment, floating in a black void. _

_Then he found himself knocking on Kel's door. She opened it, and seeing his face, quickly let him in. He was sitting on her couch and then he began to cry into her shoulder. She comforted him. She told him everything would be okay. He looked up into her face and everything faded except for the two of them._

_Now he was going back to when he had first met her. She was standing in front of her door. She was a gawky little ten year old page, and even though the boys were whispering and laughing at her she didn't show any sign of shame. Her face was calm giving out no emotion. He could see Joren offering to be her sponsor. She didn't deserve that he thought. She hadn't even done anything, and yet Joren was already trying to get her out. Then Kel spoke up offering to be her own sponsor. It took guts to say something so ridiculous to the stump. He was impressed by her so he offered to sponsor her himself._

_He was now in his old pages rooms and heard a knock at his door. There was Kel looking terrible with a broken nose and blood all over her face. She simply asked him where for find Duke Baird as though all her injuries were nothing._

_He was in the stables, watching her pick that monster of a horse. Then he was arguing with her over healing her bruised foot. Finally she gave in, letting him heal it for her._

_He was in the woods. Kel was leading Lord Raoul to the spidrens. She was saving her friends lives as the spidrens attacked out of the river._

_He was in a small cave. Kel was down on the ground. She was slowly working her way up the side of the cliff despite her fear of heights. She had made it to the cave, but she was injured. He wanted so much to be able to heal her, but he couldn't because he had to keep Merric alive._

_Kel was walking out of the chamber of the ordeal. She was pale. He had been so worried, and when she had walked out the knot in his stomach had been released._

_Kel was leading the men across Scanra. She was fighting for her refugees when any other noble would have left them for dead. She fought Stenman and Blayce. She was pale as a ghost when the men had found her and the cat. He had been so afraid that she was dead._

_Kel was facing Lord Wyldon after the rescuing. She was bleeding on the ground after the assains attack. She was burning up from her inflamed appendix. She was walking down death's pathway toward him. She was holding on tight when the lightning came down from the sky. She was telling him to follow his heart, even if it wasn't her it was telling him to choose. _

_Kel's and Yuki's faces popped into Neal's head one final time before the exhaustion ha had felt enveloped him so completely that it blocked out all other dreams._

A/N Okay it is done I believe it is four pages. Now if there are some typing errors I did not type this up. Stacey typed it for me from my rough draft that I had written out. I'm hoping she didn't change anything on me, but I'm too lazy to go back through and read it before I post it, so if there is something that doesn't sound like me pleaz feel free to mention it in your reviews. Now I must go and finish a silly drunken one that me and Stacey are writing I promise I'll post it. It is really funny. Toodles.

-Krissy-


	13. Gone

Okay so it is my last day on vacation in Colorado and half of you didn't know I went to Colorado so I spose it doesn't matter except for the fact that at the condo we're staying at, in Breckenridge, they have a really good computer. And since mine STILL has stupid retarded viruses on it I'm choosing to update now.

Oh yea I said I would post the drunken one and I will sooner or later honest. It will be funny. Just badger me if you want to read it right now or something.

I got three reviews last chapter and I appreciated them greatly. I recently(just today actually) found out that this story had been put under a C2 which I'm not exactly sure what those are but I'm glad because it is dedicated to "well written stories exploring romantic relationships between Kel and Neal." "**Voyage of the KelNeal Ship" **that is the name of it if you wanted to take a look at some of the other Kel Neal stories that are there. Okay well if you read this I'm surprised but I appreciate you reading my ramblings before my story(…I think) So now I will start.

**Disclaimer: It saddens me to admit this but, Alas, I do not claim any ownership of anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

Chapter 13

Gone

It was dark when Neal awoke, and it took him a moment to remember where he was. He hadn't known that his situation had exhausted him so much. He had dreamed about both Yuki and Kel. The dreams had made him ache inside. He had remembered all the good times he had, had with Yuki. He had also dreamed of Kel and only a faction of what had made him love her.

The dreams of Yuki, though, had given him a guilty knot in the pit of his stomach. He had treated her so terribly during their fight. He hadn't even allowed her to respond to his last statement. He had just slammed his door in her face.

Neal decided that Yuki at least deserved to have a final statement to. He had treated her horribly, and he also owed her an apology for his rash behavior. Neal wasn't going to go back to her, no matter what she said, but he owed her a calm explanation. He also owed her a chance to calmly respond.

With a sigh Neal got up from his bed and walked out of his rooms and into the hallway. It being so late, all the hallways and corridors on the way to Yuki's rooms were empty. When he arrived at Yuki's door he couldn't see the light of a candle under her door. Yuki usually stayed up late reading or writing to her family in the Yamani Islands, but Neal decided that she must also have been worn out from their argument.

In spite of the fact that he thought her asleep, Neal knocked on her door. When there was no response he knocked again. He couldn't let his apology wait until morning or Yuki might not want to listen. He tried to know a third time, but still got no response from the dark room.

Finally he tried the door; to his surprise it was unlocked. "Yuki?" he said pushing it open. Still receiving no response he called up a glowing green ball of magic, to illuminate the room.

It was completely empty. All of Yuki's things were gone. All the fancy fabrics from the Islands were gone, all the paintings, and antiques, nothing remained to show that someone had once lived in the rooms. When Neal walked into Yuki's bedchambers he found a small piece of parchment lying on the bed.

Thinking it a ransom note Neal rushed to the bed and picked up the note. Reading it quickly he almost dropped it in a mix of shock and horror. It wasn't a ransom note it was a note from Yuki:

_If you are reading this I am gone. I do not want you to worry. I have not been kidnapped and there is no foul play in the reason that I am gone. I am leaving because I believe it is time I return home to my family. To my friends I will miss you and please write to me. To Neal, I am sorry things between us did not turn out as we would have wished. I am truly sorry that I hurt you while I was under the spell, and I hope that you find someone else who can love you how you wish to be loved. To Kel, Thank you for being a true friend, I won't forget you. Please tell Shinko I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but that it is something I must do._

_With love,_

_Yuki_

She wanted him to find someone else to love, even after he had been so horrible to her. Yuki didn't hate him for what he had said to her. She had gone back to the Islands, though. Neal knew it wasn't really to see her family it was because she needed to escape him, or the stress of seeing him.

Neal realized suddenly that he had to tell Kel. She needed to know. Yuki was one of her best friends and there was a part of the note addressed to her. It didn't matter if it was late Kel would want to see this. She would want to know as soon as possible.

Neal ran from Yuki's rooms in a mad dash for Kel's maybe Kel would be able to bring Yuki back. Maybe Yuki hadn't left to long ago. Neal didn't want to drive Yuki back to her home land just because he didn't love her the same way anymore.

A/N Yup very short and not that great I haven't written in a while so I'm kinda rusty and my left hand is starting to cramp up from such a little bit of typing it is shameful. I'm gonna go try to beat some money out of my older brother in poker. I hope you enjoyed this please review (I accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an accout you can review.) See you soon.

-Krissy-


	14. Deciding

Okay well it has been a very long time and you probably want to get right to the story, but as always I want to give my list of excuses first. Okay well to start my house hasn't had internet since probably September. We do have internet at school, but the only real time I have to write is during Journalism, however, I have to type my stories for the school paper during Journalism. I do however get online to check out books from nearby libraries. Anyway more excuses well I just recently took on two jobs one at a grocery store as a checker and the other as a lifeguard at the local fitness place. I'll have probably 4 jobs in the summer. The 2 I have now and assisting/teaching swim lessons and life guarding at the outdoor pool. I need money to pay for my car and to buy lots of books that I want to read.

Oh this story has also been added to the C2 "**Protector Of Small Series" "**This C2 is dedicated to the Protector of Small series. Anything involves Kel, and her circle of friends. Excellent choices with all types love, funny, angst... you name it!" and that is the summery of what it is dedicated to.

Now it has been so long since I wrote for this I forgot I wrote chapter 13 so I had to go back and reread it. Anyway I'm going to start now, or try to.

**Disclaimer: As always, none of it is mine to claim, except the plot.**

Chapter 14

Deciding

_If you are reading this I am gone. I do not want you to worry. I have not been kidnapped and there is no foul play in the reason that I am gone. I am leaving because I believe it is time I return home to my family. To my friends I will miss you and please write to me. To Neal, I am sorry things between us did not turn out as we would have wished. I am truly sorry that I hurt you while I was under the spell, and I hope that you find someone else who can love you how you wish to be loved. To Kel, Thank you for being a true friend, I won't forget you. Please tell Shinko I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but that it is something I must do._

_With love,_

_Yuki_

Kel looked up from reading the note Neal had handed her to read. Yuki had gone back to the Yamani Islands. Neal and Yuki had fought right before she had decided to leave. Kel could tell by the look on Neal's face that he was blaming himself for her leaving. She couldn't help but blame herself too. She had been one of Yuki's closet friends and she had gone behind her back and taken Neal from her.

"Can we bring her back?" Neal asked in a shaking voice. Kel could tell he was quite pale even through the darkness.

"Neal, you haven't known Yuki as long as I have, but you know her about as well. You should know that once Yuki's made up her mind she is going to hold to her decision. I don't think she'll come back no matter what we do or say. It's up to her to decide if she will ever come back to Tortall, and if she does come back, it is up to her to decide when," Kel said sadly.

"I know," Neal said in a quiet voice. "I… I had just hoped that you might be able to bring her back. You and Shinko have known her longest and are closest to her. I just thought you might be able to do something."

"You know she's probably already on a boat back to the islands right?" Kel asked softly.

"She probably left right after our fight, so I wouldn't try to stop her," Neal replied.

Kel thought a moment before saying, "It wouldn't hurt to check down at the harbor. She might not have been able to find a boat going to the Yamani Islands."

Neal, gaining a little of his know-it-all self back, said, "No she won't be there. She told me, before she ran off with Dom, that she was going to go home see her family before our wedding. I think she knows someone down in the harbor."

The two of them stood in Kel's doorway trying to decide how to handle the situation. There was somewhat of an awkward silence between the two of them, as each one was blaming Yuki's decision on them self.

"It's my fault she left isn't it?" Kel asked in a soft voice. "If I hadn't fallen in love with you, you two wouldn't have split up? You chose me over her didn't you?"

"Kel it's not your fault that Yuki chose to leave. If anything it is more my fault than anyone else's. I'm the one who rejected her. I'm the one who chose to be with you over Yuki. It's not your fault," Neal said, trying to comfort Kel.

"Neal, can I have a little time to think about this by myself? I want to see if I can come up with a solution. Maybe a way to bring Yuki back," Kel said, with a pleading look in her eye that wasn't one of her usual characteristics.

Neal saw the look and knew Kel was struggling with herself. "Okay, I'll be in my rooms if you need me," Neal said, beginning to walk toward his rooms. Neal took a final worried look at Kel before her turned down another corridor on the way to his chambers.

Once Kel was sure that Neal was gone she shut her door and ran into her bedchamber. Quickly she threw on a pair of breeches, a shirt, and her boots. She grabbed her wrist daggers and left her chambers, heading to the harbor.

A/N I hope you like this latest installment. Now I get to go on a three-day weekend. Fun. I am so going to sleep in. I did try to do well on this chapter. I had a little trouble trying to figure out where to go with the plot so I hope you like the new direction.

-Krissy-


End file.
